With recent advancements in imaging technologies, there is an increasing demand for on-chip codecs in image capturing and display devices that can handle compression and storage of different images or video in wide variety of image resolutions (e.g., low to high resolution images/video). Currently, an image or video may be subjected to multiple coding techniques, for example, quantization, residual prediction, entropy coding, and the like, to achieve a desired compression. Typically, after the entropy coding, there may be still un-coded bits available in bit-planes within a bit budget of an encoded image block. In certain scenarios, the un-coded bits may be refined by allocating equal number of refinement bits in a predetermined sequence in each encoded image sub-block. In such scenarios, the allocation of equal number of refinement bits in each encoded image sub-block of different visual quality may not only result in visible image artifacts, but may also lead to compression inefficiency and sub-optimal memory usage, especially in on-chip codes where it is desirable to achieve an area efficiency with respect to throughput while minimizing an on-chip memory usage.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.